


where do you dare me to (draw the line)?

by firebrands



Series: kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 23:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebrands/pseuds/firebrands
Summary: “Steve?” Tony asks, right before biting the apple of Steve’s ass cheek.Steve groans, already beginning to prepare himself for the sweet torture Tony’s about to inflict on him. “Yes?” he breathes out.Tony hums in response, and Steve holds his breath, waiting. “Don’t touch yourself,” Tony says, his breath ghosting over Steve’s hole. “Can you do that for me?”Steve moans, because he’d do anything for Tony right now, his cock already beginning to harden. “Yes, Tony,” Steve grinds out.Steve can barely see Tony from this angle, but he has a vague idea of what’s going to come next, and Steve bites down hard on his lip as Tony flicks his tongue against Steve’s hole.-day 10 ofkinktober: rimming





	where do you dare me to (draw the line)?

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'on hold' by the xx

Tony loves the way Steve gets after he comes, pliant and soft and half-asleep. He smiles up lazily at Tony, and lifts his hand to Tony’s face to thumb at some of his come on the side of Tony’s lip. “Missed some,” he says. 

Tony parts his lips and Steve slides his thumb in, moaning as Tony sucks on it.

“Flip over,” Tony says, one hand on Steve’s lip, pushing gently. “I’m not done with you yet.”

Steve opens his mouth to ask what Tony means, but thinks better of it and lies on his belly instead.

Tony straddles Steve’s hips and begins kissing down Steve’s back, smiling as Steve shudders beneath him. Tony licks at the dip right above Steve’s ass, making Steve moan.

“You’re so beautiful,” Tony murmurs, one hand stroking up and down Steve’s thigh. Tony peppers Steve’s ass with kisses and climbs off Steve, moves his hands to Steve’s hips and tugs up. “Up,” he orders, and Steve complies readily, face now pressed flush against the pillow.

“What are you—“ Steve starts, and his mouth clicks shut as Tony palms his ass, then spreads it open. Steve bites back a moan, his ass still sore from Tony fucking him. 

“Steve?” Tony asks, right before biting the apple of Steve’s ass cheek.

Steve groans, already beginning to prepare himself for the sweet torture Tony’s about to inflict on him. “Yes?” he breathes out.

Tony hums in response, and Steve holds his breath, waiting. “Don’t touch yourself,” Tony says, his breath ghosting over Steve’s hole. “Can you do that for me?”

Steve moans, because he’d do anything for Tony right now, his cock already beginning to harden. “Yes, Tony,” Steve grinds out.

Steve can barely see Tony from this angle, but he has a vague idea of what’s going to come next, and Steve bites down hard on his lip as Tony flicks his tongue against Steve’s hole.

“Fuck!” Steve cries out, gripping at the pillow. “Tony!”

Tony disregards him and begins lapping at the stretched muscle of Steve’s hole in earnest, long drags of his tongue sliding up and down and around and Steve’s moans constantly at the movement, grinding his ass up for more. Steve buries his face into the pillow, his cock fully hard now, bouncing against his stomach as he writhes under Tony.

Steve’s hips jerk up in surprise as Tony sucks at the ring of his hole, teasing it into softness.

“Tony!” Steve shouts, hips almost sinking onto the bed, seeking to release some of the tension. “Tony, Tony,” Steve cries helplessly as Tony continues to suck, until the pleasure is almost unbearable.

“No,” Tony says, one hand moving from Steve’s ass to grip at Steve’s waist. “Stay up.”

Steve groans in response, unable to form words as Tony dives back in, flicking his tongue over Steve’s hole. Steve nearly screams when Tony dips his tongue into Steve’s hole, lapping at his come that hadn’t leaked out of Steve. 

“Oh, god,” Steve moans. Tony’s tongue moves inside Steve, and Steve can feel every inch.

Steve jerks up as Tony pulls his tongue out, breath hot against his hole. Steve takes a deep breath, trying to steady himself. 

Tony hums, idly tracing the rim of Steve’s hole with his finger, and Steve sucks in a breath as a Tony presses a kiss to his gaping hole, and then pushes in with his tongue. 

Steve cries out when Tony begins fucking Steve’s hole with his tongue, the pleasure rocketing around him, his cock leaking precome that drips down onto the bed.

Tony reaches over and takes Steve’s hand, still clutching onto the pillow, and guides it to his ass. “Hold yourself open for me,” Tony says, as he presses kisses around Steve’s hole. “Come on.”

Steve feels overwhelmed, feels like his skin is on fire, and he groans with effort as sinks further onto the bed and spreads his ass open for Tony’s mouth. 

“God, you have such a pretty hole,” Tony says, kissing Steve’s knuckles. “And it’s all mine,” he adds, right before dragging his tongue slowly over Steve’s ass, starting from right above Steve’s perineum and stopping right by Steve’s fingers.

“Who’s ass is this?” Tony asks, in between long licks.

“Yours,” Steve says shakily, his lips are sore from biting down on them, and his thighs are shaking with the effort of both holding himself up and stopping himself from grinding down onto the bed. “All yours.”

“That’s right,” Tony murmurs, and Steve moans as he feels Tony’s beard tickling his fingers. 

“All yours,” Steve moans out again, hoping that it urges Tony on.

It has the desired effect; Tony tilts his head up so his chin presses against Steve’s perineum, licking into Steve, his beard beginning to rub Steve’s ass raw.

Steve sees stars when Tony pushes deeper into his ass, thrusting his hot tongue in and out of Steve’s hole, pulling out every few thrusts to lick around the rim, flicking in and out as Steve tries to clench onto his tongue, to keep him there.

Steve’s cock swings heavy between his legs, aching for release, and Steve flexes his fingers as he spreads his ass even wider for Tony, needing more of whatever Tony is willing to give him. 

“Please, please, please,” Steve sobs, nearly crying from need. Steve’s cock swells, but there’s nothing for it; there’s no release, only Tony’s tongue, Tony’s lips, and Steve’s gaping hole.

Steve rocks his hips back against Tony, and Tony holds still as Steve uses Tony’s tongue, moaning and groaning as he tries to get himself off. He’s no longer aware of what he’s saying, or if he’s saying anything at all, his mouth moving on it’s own accord the same way his hips rock back and forth.

It feels like an eternity and a second, fucking himself on Tony’s tongue, his cock twitching with need, and Steve cries out as his balls begin to tighten with his pleasure, and Steve bucks his hips uselessly, chasing at pleasure that seems so close he could finally reach it--Tony grips Steve’s hips as he pushes his tongue in deep, and at the next thrust in, Steve screams as his orgasm rocks through him, his cock twitching against him as he comes dry. 

Tony doesn’t stop, keeps licking and sucking, until Steve actually does cry, hot tears spilling down his cheeks, his cock throbbing as he’s overwhelmed from the mix of pleasure and pain and release. 

Finally, Tony slackens his grip on Steve’s hips and Steve sinks gratefully onto the bed, breathing hard.

Steve’s still panting when Tony rolls him onto his back, and Steve moans as Tony climbs on top of him, tugging lazily on his cock. 

“Open wide,” Tony says, and Steve’s cock stirs at the smug smirk on Tony’s face. Steve parts his lips, waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr](https://firebrands.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/firebrandss)!


End file.
